Things Like Chemistry
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Jackson has a duaghter, and some major enemies. Sorry I can't really give a good summary. [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

Jesse sat on the park bench, her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest. She had long brown tight curled hair that gave her the look of an angel. Her crystal blue eyes roamed the park before falling on another pair of crystal blue eyes.

She could see that he was a sharp dresser, with his black suit. She was nearly shocked to see his eyes, how many people have those eyes?

That was when he started to walk toward her. "You Ripner?" he asked lifting his chin slightly in acknowledgement.

"That depends, who wants to know?" she asked sizing him up. Looking at his muscular frame compared to her tiny one she doubted that she could take him in hand-to-hand.

"I'm a friend of your fathers; I'm returning a favor for him."

"My father doesn't have any friends," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Alright you caught me; I'm looking for tour dad." Her eyes were now narrow slits as she glared at this man, '_Why does he look so much like him?'_

"I haven't seen my dad since I was twelve," she said sitting up from the bench. The Ripner girl was just barely sixteen, and even with her petite body she could hold her own in a fight. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to take this man if he was anything like her father.

**FB**

_**Jessica was out of breath as she walked up the steps of her white house; she looked behind her to see if they were still following her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that they weren't. Ten year old little 'Ripper Girl' unlocked the door to her house and walked inside feeling relieved. That was until she heard the floor crack.**_

"**_You know Ripper; there are way too many short cuts to your house," she whirled around to come face-to-face with Bradley. Some annoying eighteen year-old boy who had a thing for younger girls._**

"**_Please, Bradley, just go," she begged flattening herself against the wall to get as far away from him as possible. Most girls her age would be tripping over themselves for this guy to look her way, but she just didn't have a thing for the blonde movie-star guys. He closed the space between them with prideful strides until he was pressing her against the wall._**

"_**You have gorgeous eyes, you know that?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ear. "Please, don't do this," she begged him again. He smirked then moved to kiss her when a voice made him go rigid.**_

"_**You so much as touch her and I and I will make sure that you never have children." Bradley turned around, still holding his grip on Jesse's shoulder, to find her father in the ready fight position.**_

"**_Oh! Big old tough dad! Ooh I'm scared now," he said taunting him, "Not the wisest thing you've ever said." Jesse barely had time to say that before Jackson lunged at him, knocking him away from his daughter. Jesse stood and watched as the two tussled for a few moments before her father pinned Bradley to the ground._**

"_**If you ever! EVER! Even think of touching her like that again you should know first hand that the chief of police is my wife's cousin!" Jesse felt her heart soar as her father gave him a head-but to the head and knocked him out. **_

"_**Jesse, are you okay? Did he……….?" **_

"**_No, he didn't get the chance before you came in," she said walking over to him and he pulled her into a tight possessive hug. _**

"_**I swear as long as I live I will never let anything happen to you kiddo." **_

**F/B **

"I'm sorry I just thought that maybe you could help me," he said then to her surprise he turned around and walked away.

!#$&(

"So, you visited your mother in the hospital today?" Joe asked handing her a cup of hot-chocolate with coffee cream mixed in.

"Yeah, I really wish I could see her eyes, Dad used to always say that she had pretty eyes." She said taking a sip; she remembered her father showing her a picture of her mother. _"See that Kiddo? You got my eyes and your mother's hair." _She smiled at the thought of the fond memory.

"Jesse, what are you smiling about?" he grandfather asked with a gleam in his eye.

"I was just thinking……." "You miss Jackson, don't you?"

"Why did he have to leave? The least he could have done was say goodbye or maybe leave a simple note."

"I know Jackson, and when he does something it's never simple," he said giving her a knowing glance. Jesse smiled at him; she knew that he didn't really know. And she loved him for that.

"Well my Female-Driven-Fact-Based Logic is telling me I should hit the hay. Good night Grandpa Joe."

!#$&()

_Jessica Sea breeze Ripner! How the heck did I get a stupid name like that? Who would name their child after a drink? My Dad the genius manager would obviously! I mean c'mon!_

Jackson smirked and threw Jesse's diary back into the box on the floor. Then using his foot he slid the box back under her bed. Sighing he looked down at her sleeping form on the bed; she seemed so calm, so peaceful. "Just like her mother," he muttered running his hand through his hair. Reaching down her brushed some hair away from her face; she stirred slightly in her sleep before rolling over.

"You know you used to wake me up in the middle of the night because you thought it was your fault." He said to her sleeping form that was now facing him. "I would hold you, and rock you. You would whimper and cry as I stroked your hair and assured you that it wasn't your fault; it wasn't your fault Jessica. I remember when the doctor came and told me that your mother had fallen into a coma; I remember thinking, '_My Leese, my beautiful Lisa?' _And when I went to go see her, she just laid there not moving. It wasn't your fault Jesse, and don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise."

"Jackson?" Joe asked popping his head in the door; he could see Jackson standing in front of Jessica's bed. He could have sworn that he saw a tear in his eye, but Jackson quickly whipped it away.

"You should probably go now."

"Yeah," Jackson let Joe lead him to the front door, "Jackie, I don't mean to pry, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face her." Jackson only nodded before he walked out the door. Jackson would face her. Soon. But first he had a little problem to fix.

**_Well I hope y'all liked the first chappy._**

****


	2. When it comes to relationships

_"...When it comes to relationships..."_

* * *

**The words in bold are flash backs.**

_The words that are slanted are diary entries._

* * *

Jesse sat next to the hospital bed holding her mother's hand as she gazed down at the sleeping form. Oh how she wished that she could talk to her mother! She was growing into a young lady with neither a mother nor a father to help her. 

_I watched you cry, from the window last night._

_I watched as you poured your heart out in the rain._

_I remember wondering the thoughts that were going through your mind-_

Jesse was interrupted by the door opening and she looked up. "I'm sorry, I heard singing, I thought that maybe she woke up," said the scrawny red-head from the door way.

"No, it's not a problem," she said. Then to her surprise he came in, and sat down by the opposite side of the bed.

"What were you singing?"

"It was one of Dads favorite songs, '_I watched you' _he sang it to my mother on their wedding day. I'm Jesse by the way. Jessica Ripner," she said extending her hand across the bed he, shook it firmly.

"Ah! A Ripper Girl!"

"Please don't," she said crinkling her nose.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel any better my names Rodney Copperbottom." Jackson watched the 'delightful' little scene from his dark corner in the room. He squinted his eyes trying to get a good look at him; he could have sworn that he had seen him before. And Jackson wasn't really one to forget a face.

"That wasn't very nice of your parents," Jesse said laughing and Jackson found himself smiling.

"Nah, that's what I said, before I killed them," Jesse cocked her head and mirrored the look that Lisa had given him when he had guessed her drink.

"You still with me, Jesse?" he asked snapping her out of a trance she had fallen into.

"Sorry about that, I live in my own little world."

"I see, let me guess, to escape the day-to-day life." He said with a sly smirk.

"Nah, to avoid the normal people; normal people worry me," she said giving him a toothy grin. He winked at her and her eyes darted to the floor as if she was shy, _'Just like your mother, Jesse, just like you mother.' _

"She your mother?" he asked gesturing towards Lisa.

"Yeah, she's been in a coma since I was born. We don't think she's gonna make it," she said gazing at her mother's face.

"I'm sorry to hear it, but it was nice meeting you," he said standing. Jesse stood to and pulled her shirt down so that her stomach wouldn't show as she walked over to him to shake his hand again. She stretched out her hand and he shook it firmly once again.

* * *

_Jessica._

_I swear as I sat in that hospital room I could feel his presence in the room! It was like he was sitting there watching me, waiting to see what I would do. I find it comforting, the fact that I feel him near. Sometimes at night I could swear to you that I could hear his voice trying to comfort me in my sleep. My grandpa keeps telling me that I should lay off the hot chocolate. But what if he truly was in my bedroom? Who am I kidding? My Dad hasn't cared since 'Jack' came back. His little excuse for being a sadist. But maybe it's not just an excuse there's something that shifts in his eyes, I don't know and honestly I don't think I want to know. If Jackson wants to come back then he'll come back, but until then I won't have to deal with Jack._

**F/B **

"**Dad is that you?" Jessica said as she walked down the stairs. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen, one sounded like her father, the other sounded like a gruff, raspy version of her father's voice. **

"**You should have just let that kid have his way with her, make her quite and isolated just like her mother after the parking lot." Came the raspy gruff voice as she reached the bottom of the stairs.**

"**No, I shouldn't have!" he father's voice shouted as she peeked around the corner. She saw that it was only him pacing talking to himself. "It would have torn her apart!" **

"**Well, then, maybe you should do something useful with her and hand her over to the boss like they wanted when ya screwed this up!" Jesse became very confused; her father was talking to himself with two separate voices. But that's not what scared her; it was the look in his eyes when he used the raspy voice.**

"**No! I won't hand her over to Simon to be messed with and turned into some manager!" **

"**Daddy?" she asked weakly as she came around the corner. He smirked and looked at her, "J-Jack?" he grinned and took a step towards her. Then seeing the terror in her eyes he reached out a hand, "I'm not gonna hurt you."**

**She took a step back not trusting him. That hit a nerve; he quickly grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the nearest wall. Jesse tried to sit up as she gasped for air. She looked up in confusion wanting to ask him why he had done it. But when she looked up her father was gone.**

**F/B**

Jesse sat at the fountain as her mind spun with memories. She did dearly miss her father, but she didn't miss Jack. Her mind began to swim as she contemplated what her female-driven-fact-based logic was telling her. _'If you never see your father again it would be too soon.' _

She shook her head and stood up from the fountain; normally she found it calm and peaceful. But today it just seemed to be giving her a head ache. She remembered Rodney's words from earlier, '_That's what I said, before I killed them,'_ her father had told her all about how her parents met. She knew that he had used the same words with her mother when she met him at the bar.

She was lost in deep thought when she ran into a tall figure, "Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed the man nodded and tried to hide his face under his hat. She continued to walk past him when she caught a flash of crystal blue from under the cap. She froze in her steps for a moment before turning around. "Hey!" she called as he walked off, she gave chase.

"Hey! Hey, you!" she called as she chased after him out of the park. She followed him for what seemed like a few miles down the street until finally he turned the corner into an ally.

"Hey!" she called again as she turned the corner, but the ally was empty. Snapping her fingers and giving the ground a good stamp she turned around to go home.

"Hey, did you miss me kiddo?" standing in front of her, after four years of waiting, was her father. Jackson Ripner.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please review, it only takes a second and I really like the feedback. 


	3. And I don't mean

_"...And I don't mean..."_

Jessica hadn't taken her eyes off of her father since they had sat down for coffee. Michael thought it was hilarious, the look on her face as they had sat down at Starbucks. He could read both their lips from where he was sitting, "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to get him to look at her.

"Am I not supposed to be here?"

"I haven't seen you in four years! You show up out of no where and now you're just sitting here like you've been here for years." She said still in shock of the situation. He couldn't help but notice how her curls curved around her perfect face, and how her eyes shown in the light making them seem bluer.

"Well, maybe I just missed you, kiddo," he said with a smirk. She matched his smirk with an identical one and an eyebrow quirk.

"From what you said when you left it didn't sound like you would be missing anyone."

**F/B**

"**Dad!" Jessica called as she walked out of the kitchen; the only thing that greeted her was an empty house. "Dad?" she walked into the living.**

"**Jessica?" she whirled around to see a young man with black hair and bleached spikes. He couldn't be older than sixteen.**

"**Can I help you?" she asked eyeing him. **

"**Yeah, I work for your Dad, you wouldn't know where he is would you?" he asked leaning closer to her sending chills down her back. His green eyes shone due to her discomfort. "No, I haven't seen him for a while now, why are you looking for him?" she asked.**

"**Well, Jackie missed a meeting today and that mean that he could get fired. He's been missing a lot of meetings lately, you wouldn't know why, would you?" he asked taking a step towards her, she took a step back.**

"**No, I wouldn't." Jessica was eleven years old when this man confronted her. **

**F/B **

He watched as he paid the bill then stretching he couldn't help but notice that they both stretched their arms over their head in the exact same way. They walked down the street a little ways before she turned to him, "Have you even bothered to see mom?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"No, but I saw you when you went," he said then turned and walked on. Jessica looked up down the street before following him.

* * *

"So you finally show your face," Joe said as Jackson settled himself in the couch. "Wait a minute, you knew that he was in town, stalking me?" she exclaimed making wide gestures with her arms. 

"I wasn't stalking you…. I was…. Watching you," he said looking up at her. "It was stalking me, just like you did my mother!" he was out of his seat and her face in seconds.

"That was my job! I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't!" he yelled in her face, she didn't even shrink back.

"There's always a choice Jack!" she shouted matching the power of his voice with her own. "Not when it comes to my job!"

"Oh yeah someone offers ya money and that means ya have to do what they tell ya to do!" he lifted his hand to smack her but the look in her eyes made him stop. It wasn't determination like when Lisa had struck _back _at him on the plane; it was something else he couldn't really place. But he knew what it meant; she was used to it.

"Go ahead, do it," she said firmly looking him in the eyes. He lowered his hand and backed away from her. She crossed her arms over her chest before taunting him again, "You were right Jack, Shoulda left me to Bradley." She said before turning and running up the stairs.

"Lisa! Get back down here!" Joe called after her.

"Joe, don't even bother."

* * *

Jessica slammed the door behind her and stomped over to her window. She could hardly believe that her father had come back and she just blew him off! Opening the window she slid down the fire escape that her grandfather insisted they put in. 

She could hear a few shouts from the neighbors warning once again that the '_Ripner Girl' _was escaping again. She barely noticed though as she sprinted down the street. She was halfway down her street when she heard a small rumble from the bushes; turning she saw a scrawny young man emerge from the bushes.

"Jesse?" he asked cocking his head; it was then that she realized who he was. "Rodney? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from my dad," he said gesturing towards the house behind him, "You?"

"Running from mine," she said not knowing why she was still talking and not walking away. "And if you'll excuse me I was actually gonna go try and get some nachos," she said turning to walk away.

"Would you like some company?" her head snapped back to him. "I-uh-I well…" _'Dang it Jesse why can't you just trust someone!'_ she shouted in her mind before nodding.

They began to walk down the street, not saying a word, when they the sound of booming footsteps. They both glanced at each other before they turned and look behind them, "Jesse I really think you and I should talk." Her father said as he rushed towards them, "Whatever happened to the Red Eye Jackson?" she said then began to walk away when he grabbed her shoulder.

"I. Need. To. Talk. To. You."

"Fine, Jerk, Rodney I'll see ya later," she said glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He nodded and headed down the street, "You wanted to talk, talk."

"Let's go in the house or some where private," he said giving her the famous Ripner glare. She matched it as she shook her head, "I'm not going any where private with you, you may be my father but you're not my dad. Not yet."

"You're just as thick headed as I am you know that?"

"Don't even try it _father_! You were the one who left, ya gonna explain that?" he grabbed her elbow and forced her closer to him.

"Don't try me, Jesse; I spent the last two months trying to get that dang boss of mine of _your _back so don's start with me." She tried to shrink away when something caught his eye peeking out from under her shirt. He reached up and moved her collar up to reveal a scar.

"Who did that?" he asked looking her in the eyes; he couldn't help but notice that she looked just like Lisa had when he found her scar. She shook her head and tried to back away but he took another step towards her.

"Who. Did. It."

She looked at the ground not wanting to answer.

"M-M-Michael," she stuttered. Jackson went pale, Michael was his dang boss.

**F/B **

"**You visited my daughter!" Jackson shouted at the sixteen year old bleached head in front of him. He couldn't believe that in five years he would be working for this spike head. **

"**You've got a beautiful daughter ya know," he said. To any on looking father it would appear as if he was just trying to be nice, but Jackson didn't like the look in his eyes. **

"**Don't even look at my daughter!" he snapped. **

"**Yo! Calm down dude! I was just being polite! A little protective aren't we Jackie?" he said with a smirk as he used the horrible nickname that he hated so much. He shot the man a glare before going back to the papers on his desk. **

"**So, only five more years and you're gonna be working for me…. I wonder how that's gonna feel, ya know? I mean it's gotta be weird for you to know that you're gonna be working for someone so much younger then you." He said trying to hit a nerve, "I know I'd find it weird if I was working for someone who was five years older then my daughter-"**

"**Shut up…. About my daughter! You got that? The next time you so much as look at her I will kill you!"**

**F/B**

Jackson stumbled back a few steps. Michael hadn't just thrown around a few comments about his daughter. No, now he stepped over a line, and there was nothing Jackson could do about it. It was out of his hands.

Jesse wasn't sure what was happening as she watched her dad go completely speechless. He was looking at the ground and she could swear that she almost saw a tear run down his cheek, _'Jackson's given up.' _She thought and her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach, _'And Jacks won.' _

She braced herself for the blow before he even lifted his hand; she looked in his eyes as he betrayed what little trust she had left in her being. The last thing she could remember before she fell into darkness was that she knew, she knew, Jack was back.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update please Review.**


	4. Just With Girls

_"... Just with girls..."_

_

* * *

_

_Jesse sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Once her vision was free of any blurring she looked around her surrounding and found something rather interesting. There was a woman sitting on the end of her bed; with her brown curls and blue eyes she looked very familiar._

"_Mom?" the woman's eyes snapped up to meet hers._

"_Oh, honey, you're finally awake; you hit rock bottom pretty hard last night," she said with a pleasant smile. Jesse relaxed against the wall behind her bed before coming up with something to say, "What are you doing here? When did you wake up?" she asked looking into her mothers eyes. _

"_There's someone here to meet you, you're uncle actually," she said not answering the question. Jesse opened her mouth to say something when a man appeared from the shadows of the room. _

_Giving a quick once-over she realized that it was the man from the park. Now getting a closer look at him she saw that her father and this man really didn't look alike as much as she thought. They had similarities, their blue eyes, their defined cheek bones, but this man was defiantly not her father._

"_What do you want? Who are you? Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked sounding rather bored with this man. _

"_My name is Jason Ripner, and all I want to do is help," he said before he pulled a small silver container out of his pocket. "This is the cure to the toxin that was given to your mother during the pregnancy; all I want to do is give it to you."_

* * *

Jesse woke up sweaty and hot the next morning. The dream that she had had disturbed her, but also intrigued her. She knew that it was merely a dream and may mean nothing, but the last she knew there was a doctor working on a cure for the toxin. 

Jumping out of bed and running to her closet she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She could see the bruise where her father had hit her last night before she went into total darkness and was probably carried home. She sighed and tried to shrug it off as she opened her closet and grabbed a box that lay on the floor collecting dust.

Sitting on the floor she began to leaf through the box of papers and files until she came to the folder marked, _'TOXIN' _she pulled it out and began to read.

_

* * *

MEMO NUMBER: 5665 _

_Ripner, Jason. Moore, Steven._

_Steven: Have you done the testing needed on the child?_

_Jason: Jessica, and, yes. Surprisingly even though her mother was contaminated with the toxin while pregnant the baby wasn't deathly effected as was expected._

_Steven: What do you mea deathly? Was she affected in any harmful way?_

_Jason: (Long Pause) Yes, the child was left mentally ill from the toxin._

_Steven: How long do you think it would take to make a cure?_

_Jason: At this point it could take years. The company was very thorough in the attempt on those twos lives. Once they find out that Lisa was simply put into a coma they'll send someone after her _and _the child. _

_Steven: From your tests can you tell me vaguely what the toxin does?_

_Jason: Yes, it enters the blood stream just like oxygen would when inhaled, but it will basically start to rot inside the body. In less then a month the toxin would hit the heart and cause the muscles to be paralyzed. When they released the toxin in the air they most likely were hoping to kill the little girl before she gave birth, but Lisa is a fighter all around._

_Steven: Well I hope you can get a cure out as soon as possible; we've got a woman on a coma and a young girl mentally ill due to this thing. _

_

* * *

_

Jesse sighed and put the file back in the box. She never considered herself to be mentally ill even though all the doctors seemed to think that she was. As she walked out of her room she couldn't help but think of the dream, _'I could track down this guy just to see if he's got it.' _She thought hopefully as she descended the stairs; as she reached the bottom she could see Jackson and Grandpa Joe in the kitchen.

Her father had the same sweet-nice-lovable-Jackson smile plastered on his face, but when you saw his bottomless blue eyes you could tell that he wasn't all about smiles anymore.

She nearly laughed as Joe shot Jackson a very confused look when he turned his back, '_He has no idea.' _

"Hey Jesse, your dad said you got in nasty fight last night and he ended up having to weasel you out." Joe said upon seeing her at the foot of the stairs, "I'll bet he did." She mumbled shooting her father a cold glare with venomous dark ice blue eyes.

Jesse Ripner had never had to be weaseled out of a fight in her life. She knew exactly how to pick her fights, and if she couldn't take them she wouldn't. It was the same with Bradley; when she was that young she couldn't take him and therefore didn't try. Despite what everyone around her thought she was not always looking for a fight, but a fight was merely always looking for her.

Her father leaned against the counter and gave Jessica a warning look that told her that she shouldn't tell about the real events of the night before. She sighed and sat down at the table trying to avoid her grandfathers questioning glances. Grabbing her laptop from the middle of the table she flipped it open and opened her e-mail.

'_Junk-mail, junk-mail, junk-mail, junk... what the heck?' _she opened an e-mail with the subject being, _'Living or Dying.' _

_Dear Miss Ripner,_

_I heard that your father has decided to show himself once again. When we met in the park I was hoping to talk to your father, but now I am not so sure it would be a good idea. I know that you have researched the antidote that I was working on for your mother; I now came up with the cure. But about a month ago on my way to the hospital I was attacked and the attacker made off with the files. Now I know that you didn't want to be brought into a business that even resembled your fathers, but we need that antidote back._

_I will contact you again._

_-Jason Ripner. _

As much as Jesse hated to admit it she wasn't very surprised at getting the e-mail from him. Though she was surprised with what the e-mail said; closing the laptop she let out a loud sigh and stood from the table once again.

"You okay, Jess? You seem to have fallen into a daze," Joe said trying to get her to make eye contact, something he rarely got with Jesse.

"I'm fine, just tired… and a little sore," she said rubbing her head and shooting Jackson a glare. "I'm gonna go make a call, you eaves drop and I kill you," she said as she bounded back up the stairs grabbing the phone from the table at the foot of the steps.

She punched in a few numbers and pressed talk, "Hello?" came the confused voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Brent listen I need a favor I'm looking for my uncle that contacted me the other day, names Jason Ripner?"

"Let me guess you want me to find where you can contact him so that you don't have to wait for _him_ to contact _you_?" he seemed to be annoyed with getting a call from Miami's hottest trouble maker. Despite what her father thought it really wasn't all that bad to know all the police men by name and visa versa. It meant that when she needed a favor, even though she had a track record, she could get them to what she wanted.

"Yes, actually, what this guy said just sparked my interest and I think it would be good to at least, maybe, have something on his background. You know just in case."

"In case what? He's hot and you want to prove that he's not really your uncle?" he said teasing her like he often did. Brent was the first police officer that had tried to arrest her when she had started a fight down at the club. Before that they had stayed clear of the dreaded '_Ripner daughter'_ even though he had arrested her they soon became good friends.

"C'mon you know me better then that by now," she said trying not to laugh. She heard the sound of typing and a small grunt of success from Brent.

"I have the file with me right here, you can pick it up if you like."

"Thanks, I'll try and get down there this afternoon."

**FB**

**Lisa was sitting on the couch drinking a tall glass of milk like she did when she was stressed. She found that it was better then a lot of other habits you could pick up when you were pregnant. Sniffing the air she caught the smell of something foreign that she couldn't place. **

**She looked over at Jackson who was sleeping in the reclining leather chair in front of the TV. "Jackson do you smell something? It smells like you left something on the oven a little too long." Jackson opened his eyes sleepily and sniffed the air before shooting out of his seat. **

**He recognized that smell. Something that the company had created hoping to use it against rogue agents, "Lisa, get out of the house now!" he shouted looking over at her. But when he turned around she wasn't sitting on the couch anymore; now she was lying unconscious on the floor.**

**F/B**

The phone rang snapping Jackson out of his daze. He shook his head and settled back into the couch. Jesse had left more then an hour ago and Joe was working in the yard leaving Jackson alone in the house. The phone rang again and he growled picking it up, "What?" he snapped.

"Your daughters even more beautiful then when I first saw her mister Ripner." Jackson went pale at the sound of the voice.

"Michael,"

"So you do remember. In that case I have a proposal for you."


	5. I Mean With Everyone

_"…I mean with everyone…"

* * *

_

Jessica sat next to her mothers sleeping form as she read her uncles file. She found the sound of her mothers steady breathing soothing as she tried to relax; a taskwitch she found rather difficult. She breathed a deep sigh before she heard the door to the hospital room open and a man walked in.

She didn't even try to act surprised as he casually sat himself in the chair next to her mother. "Jason, what do you want? I know you're my uncle and all, but my family's not exactly the kind to help each other from what I've seen."

"You know Jesse, you're just like your mother," he said, "Always thinking. But in a way you're just like your father too; you think you can always find what you want by looking at patterns and reactions. When you end up missing the fact of the actual person," he made a small gesture towards the file in her hand.

"If you had really read my file then you would know why I want to help," he said. Jesse thought over this for a moment before she replied.

"I have no clue how I'm gonna be able to help you. I can street fight when I need to, I can't think straight under pressure, and I am a terrible shot. Honestly I think you're gonna have to talk to Jackson." The man gave her a cold look before he replied.

" Jackson is not reliable, he often loses his temper and this gets him into trouble. Like that bruise that you have on your face," she rubbed the mark that her father had left the night before, "Due to his multi-personality problems we can't count on him."

"I still don't see why you want to help. I've spent the last four years of my life with my Grandfather because my Father was off killing people for money; I've spent my life trying to live without a mother. Now, my Uncle shows up and wants me to help him." She said her voice unwavering.

"Things aren't always black and white Jess, you need to see things in shades of grey," he said standing up and trying to tower over her. She stood too and they both found that she was taller then he expected.

"I don't see things in black and white, I see things in black. Get used to it!"

"Way to go Jess…" came a small voice from beneath them. They looked down and to their surprise Lisa's eyes were slightly open and she was watching both of them. Jason acted quickly by grabbing the stethoscope that was by the bed and he began listening to her heart beat. Jesse backed away from Lisa's eyes as she watched her daughter for the first time.

Jesse had never heard her mother talk before. To have her suddenly respond in the middle of a fight with her Uncle was a shock to both her and her mom.

"W-what is it? W-why did she wake up?" she asked not taking her eyes off of Lisa as she spoke.

"She's been cured," he said looking from Lisa to Jesse, "Some one gave her the cure that I had made."

* * *

Jessica paced the floor in her bedroom as Rodney tried to comprehend what she was telling him. He had climbed through the window so that they could talk for a while, but then he was shocked to hear what she had to say, "You haven't told your mother have you?" 

"Of course not! Telling him that is like asking for him to cut you open and gut you! He never even told me about my Uncle," Jesse said still pacing the floor as she spoke.

"Your father wouldn't do that," he said, unsure of himself.

"My dad is mentally insane; he'll do anything for kicks," she said crossing her arms over her chest and sat on the bed next to Rodney.

"He is not! Even what little I saw of him I would have to say that he is not insane," he said looking over at her. Her blue eyes were filled with a cross between worry and anger as she seethed over what she should do. He draped his arm over her shoulders and he felt her tense at the sudden closeness; she looked over at him and opened her mouth to say something but he took this as an invitation. Leaning over he pressed his lips into hers and tried not to feel like a complete idiot while he waited for her to kiss him back. He was about to pull away when she placed a hand on the back of his head and began to deepen the embrace.

They were both lost in the kiss when they were interrupted by her father yelling her name, "Jessica, get down here!" they both pulled away and Jessica stood up from the bed.

"I'll be right back," she said walking out of the room. Jesse was barely down the stairs when she felt an arm snake around her waist, but when she opened her mouth to protest a hand came over her mouth. Making a move to bite him she was rewarded with a slap to the face and a hand around her throat. She gasped for air as a dark figure came into her view; her eyes focused and she found Michael smirking down at her.

He reached out and caressed her cheek before running a finger over her smooth skin. "Good choice, Jackie," he said not taking his eyes away from Jesse; the man holding her throat loosened her grip and she gasped for air. Suddenly her father came into view; there was no sign of remorse for what he was doing on his face. Then suddenly he was pale.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her," he said through clenched teeth. Jessica looked at him with pleading eyes.

"If she does as she is told she won't," he said turning to Jackson, "You got what you wanted. Lisa should be able to leave the hospital within a month," he said then motioned for them to follow him out the door. The man that had the grip on her throat dragged her with him out the door.

The cold air stung Jesse as they walked out the door and into the night. She was being dragged to a black hummer, "I wouldn't try to run, Jess. Even if I don't catch you Bradley would be more than happy to catch you." He said motioning toward the man dragging her; her chest squeezed at the thought and she only had a moment to realize the danger she was in before she was thrown in the back of the car.

_Jessica _

_Family? What does that word mean? Certainly nothing to me. I knew my father was crazy but he sold me so that mom could come out of a coma! The man is heartless! My mother would have been better off staying asleep for the rest of her life. You can't trust a Ripner, not my father, not my Uncle. I am almost certain now that I can't trust my mother; now I can't even trust myself! Does he even care that I'm going through hell? It's all his fault! He should have disappeared from my mother's life the day after the Red Eye flight. She would have been better off! she could try and live a normal life without ever having to meet me. My father should have died from those wounds that my mother gave him! Why can't he just disappear make everyone life a whole lot easier? _

**F/B **

**Lisa sat behind the desk at the Luz Atlantic as she watched the police and repair men come and go every few minutes. She breathed a deep sigh and began to massage her temples trying to get rid of her headache. She looked over at the bunch of roses she had received that morning when she had entered the door. When she had opened the card she hadn't found any name or address to give her a clue of who they were from. In all honesty she was too tired to care who they were from. She had been the first to receive the news that Jackson hadn't even made it to the hospital before he escaped. **

**It really didn't surprise her, really, it _was _Jackson after all! She knew that they couldn't hold him for long, but she knew that she had wanted them to hold him longer. "Excuse me ma'am?" came a small raspy voice from in front of the counter; she sighed and looked up before her heart stopped. **

**" Jackson, what are you doing here?" she asked. **

**"Well, I need to get back today due to my injuries." He glared at her with the mention of this, "But I have a promise to keep to you." Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes wandered up to meet his. **

**"What would that be?" **

**"I'm here to steal you, Leese," he said smirking. By the end of the day Lisa was sitting next to Jackson in a black hummer heading to God only knows where! She didn't mind though; she was sitting next to Jackson. The man she hated the most in her life; and the man she couldn't live without. **

**F/B **

Lisa was wrenched out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and a man walked in. She looked up to see that the man had been Jackson, " Jackson, I thought you were never gonna come."

"Well, I'm here. I would have come earlier, but I had something that I had to take care of." He said sitting in the chair next to her bed and holding her hand. Something about the way the said the last comment made her think that it was something that he really didn't want to do.

"Where's Jessica?" the smile fell from his face as he went silent. " Jackson, Where's Jessica?" she asked again growing worried, " Jackson, what did you do?" she asked when she didn't get an answer from him; he looked at her trying hide the sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Jesse felt someone trying to shake her out of sleep as she slowly opened her eyes to the world. Michael simply smirked at her as she sat up in the back seat of the hummer, "Good morning sleepy head." She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Where are we going?" she asked sleepily.

"You _are _just like your mother, aren't you?" he said amused. "You really should learn not to ask questions they can get you into trouble, Jess." Jesse shot him a glare with her blue eyes, and he reached out to push her hair out of her face so that he could see her face better.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted jerking her head away from his grasp. Angrily he jumped out his seat and into the seat next to her seizing her throat and slamming her against the window.

"Don't! Don't get mouthy with me, Ripner!" He shouted his face not even an inch from hers, "You wanna know why Lisa woke up from a coma? Do you?" she weakly nodded as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Because your father sold _you _for the _cure_; he didn't even think twice once I told him what I wanted," he stopped applying pressure to her throat to caress her cheek. She flinched as he ran his other hand through her hair.

She tried to shrink away from his touch but the window wouldn't allow it as he gazed at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't detect. Finally he chuckled and sat up in the seat next to her; grabbing her roughly by the shoulders he forced her to sit up in her seat. Glaring at him she fantasized punching between the eyes, but she quickly dismissed the thought as she knew she would be in big trouble that she wouldn't be able to get out of.

She sighed and thought to herself,

_Thinking when you should be acting can make your head hurt._

* * *

" Jackson, how could you!" Lisa shouted from her hospital bed, "She's your daughter and you sold her!" 

"So that you wouldn't die! I know her you don't; she'll find a way out one way or another she'll get out of there!"

"She's your daughter! You could've gotten the cure another way! Jackson, why?" tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried to comprehend what he had done.

* * *

**Sorry, that I haven't posted for a loooooong time! I was half way through it when something wierd happened with the computer and I couldn't get on to type. Then when I got it done the site was down and I couldn't log in:.( Please Review, it only takes a few moments and I love to hear what you guys think about it.**


	6. Your Illustrations

_"…Your illustrations…"

* * *

_

Jesse looked around at the dark world that greeted her as she stepped out of the car. She could tell that it was about four in the morning, but she wasn't about to ask how long they had been driving. Looking at the house in front of her she guessed that it was something like an apartment for people who worked for him.

Coming around the car Michael grabbed her roughly by the elbow, "Don't-"

"Get cute?" she finished for him, "That is what you were going to say isn't it? Goodness my dad really didn't miss a beat, did he?"

Michael glared at her as he dragged her by the elbow to the large white house. Letting out a deep sigh she jerked her elbow from his grasp, "I can walk ya know." With a grunt he turned and continued to the house, "Ignorant girl."

"Why thank you," she said upon hearing the small grumble.

* * *

" Jackson! She's you daughter!" Lisa shouted as Jackson paced the hospital floor. A tear rolled down Lisa's cheek and Jackson stopped dead in his tracks.

"And you're my wife, Leese," he said bending down next to the bed.

"So you let your daughter die," she said as silent tears flowed down her cheek. "I'd rather you would've killed me in my father's house."

"They won't kill her; they can't." he stated simply, but he couldn't tell if he was trying to convince Lisa or himself.

"You don't know anything, Jackson. These people are just like you; when I met you it took everything in me to love you. If these man is really what you say he is, then the first time she does something to tick him off, she'll wish she were dead." Lisa stated firmly looking into Jackson's eyes; she found no pity, no remorse for what he had done. Letting out a deep, heavy, sigh Jackson placed his head in his hands.

He loved Lisa so much. She had been the first person in the world to touch his emotions and bring them to the surface; he discovered that he liked to feel. That was something he had missed while she was in a coma, why couldn't she just see that what he was doing was for the greater good? He knew Jessica, she didn't. He knew that with Lisa's fighting spirit combined with his strength and cocky attitude she could do anything. He knew that Jessica would find a way out of Michael's grasp; she would be home with them in no time. Did Lisa really have her eyes shut so tight that she couldn't see that she wasn't giving their daughter enough credit?

"You haven't seen her," Jackson began quietly; "You haven't watched her through these past years. She's a fighter, Leese," he looked up into Lisa's eyes and watched as the tears began to dry up.

"She's going to get out of this one, she has to."

* * *

Jessica sat on the couch in the middle of the main room while she waited for Michael to come back and tell her what to do. Leaning back in the chair she looked over at the clock on the wall to find that it was almost noon. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy from the lack of sleep. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep, but seeing as she was in the same house as two of the men she hated most in the whole world, she knew she couldn't do that. Breathing deeply she stood from the couch and walked over to the kitchen hoping that she could find something to drink.

"What are you doing?" spinning around she found Bradley standing not even two feet from her. His stance told her that she should be prepared for him to strike out at any moment.

"I thought you were supposed to stay in the other room during Michael's meeting," he said closing the space between them. Without warning he reached out and slammed her into the nearest wall then using his body he pinned her.

"What are you doing?" she nearly shouted before he smothered her mouth with his hand.

"You are so beautiful," he said seconds before removing his hand and replacing it with his lips. Twisting her head she tried to get away from his persistent kiss.

"What is going on?" releasing her suddenly, he let her slide to the ground before they both turned to find Michael glaring fiercely at both of them.

"N-nothing," Bradley stammered as he stepped away from her trying to dodge his glare. Suddenly, Michael lashed out, grabbing him by the neck and slamming into the wall as he had done Jesse.

"Let's get one thing straight," he shouted in his face. "Jessica belongs to me! And as long as she is here, you do not touch her. Got that?" finally he released his throat and kicked him to the ground.

"I think you should consider anger management courses, I could recommend a good doctor if you'd like." She quipped; Michael shot her a glare before he straightened his jacket and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room.

"I think that you need to learn to keep your big mouth shut, Ripner," he snarled. "It's lucky for you that I'm so patient, other wise I might do something that _you'll _regret," with a shove; he shoved her over the back of the couch.

Panic began rising in her chest as she desperately tried to get herself into a sitting position, "Calm down, Ripner." He said, gently pushing her hair out of her face.

"What do you want, Michael?" she sighed. "Why am I here? What, what could posses you to decide that I had to be here?"

"Some things can only be explained with time, Jesse."

**F/B **

**"Dad? Where are we?" Jessica asked turning in her seat to get a better view of her father. The moment she did, she wished that didn't. **

**"I'm going to go into that house in front of us, and if anyone, besides me, comes out lock the doors," he said giving her the trade mark Ripner smirk. **

**She shuddered as she watched him close his door and walk off into the house that sat in front of their car. **

**It had almost been three hours before Jackson came running back to the car. His face was flushed and he seemed to have blood on his hands. He didn't say anything though as jumped in the car and drove off. **

**Jessica was twelve years old when this happened, and this was the last night that she spent with her father in four years. **

**F/B **

"Why?" Jesse spoke after the long moment of silence that had fallen between the two as they entered a glare fest. He blinked, confused.

"Why, what?"

"Don't give me that," she said, "Why did my Dad leave?"

"What makes you think that I know?" he shook his head slightly.

"Because, the last place he went to before he left was your house, I know because this is that same house." She said simply, looking him in eyes. He stood there for a few more moments, seemingly pondering this.

"David and Jake were twins, they weren't exactly what you would call the perfect business men," he said looking down his nose at her. "They decided that they would get a kick out of playing with good ol' Ripner's temper. Make a few jokes about his lovely daughter, went over the top."

Jessica's breath caught in her throat as the realization dawned on her; he had killed them for joking around about her.

"They didn't stand a chance against a knife wielding Jackson Ripner, that's what he was famous for, ya know? His aim wasn't worth anything, but boy! You give him a knife and it was ten times better then any gun you could ever give him." Pausing for a second, he scratched his chin, "Now what I'm wondering, is if he passed this talent onto his lovely daughter?"

The only response she gave him was the Ripner trade mark smirk.

* * *

_Jessica. _

_Last night when I found out that my Dad had sold me for the cure to the toxin, I thought that my world was over. I mean, what kind of a father would sell his own daughter? But now I guess it's not such a big deal, this is the life that he wants for me, then this is the life that I'm gonna have. It's not my fault that he didn't care enough to find some other way to find the cure, hick me and my uncle could have found the cure! I doubt he even cares though, if he did he would have come busting through those doors, knife in hand, ready to kill. He did it when I was twelve, why couldn't he do it now? I mean he killed two guys because they were joking around about me, and now some guy thinks he owns me and he's just fine with that? Am I the only one who sees something wrong here? _

_Lisa. _

_He sold our daughter? I didn't even know that you could do that! What kind of a sick twisted man would even begin to make an offer like that? And of course I got stuck with the one man who would agree to it. Jackson has got to have something up his sleeve for this one, because otherwise, I think I might kill him. Did he even think for a moment what kinds of things they could be doing to her? Or was that something that he could worry about after he received his award? Sometimes I just don't understand why I love him, it's like I just want to strangle him with his own…tie. And other times I just want to sit and talk to him like he was the only man in the world. It can get confusing, or was confusing before I went into a coma. I'm going to have to get used to that, to me it feels like just yesterday I was pregnant and preparing to give birth to my children. I wish that I could go back to that day, but, I can't. I'll just have to make due in the present. _

* * *

At first what Rodney feared was if Jesse's Dad were to have opened the door when he knocked, but he soon got over that. And then he found something new to be afraid of, what if Jessica wasn't happy to see him? That one made him stop dead in his tracks and he began to rethink his approach.

_'She wouldn't be mad,' _he thought as he stood on her front porch trying to decide if he should knock or just walk away. _'I felt it when she kissed me last night; she needs me as much as I need her,' _finally making his decision, he knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" an elderly man asked as he opened the door only enough to see his face.

"Yes, I'm Rodney; I was looking for Jessica is she around by any chance?"

"Haven't seen her since I got home last night, why are you looking for her?" his eyes were narrow slits as he now was suspicious.

"I'm a friend, I was hoping that I could just talk to her, it's about her Uncle," before he could finish the opened the door wide enough to grab the boy and pull him into the house.

"What do you know about her Uncle?" he asked in a low rasp.

"I know that he's leading her into a trap," he said looking at the man as if he was talking to a mental patient. "My father's CIA, I have access to things like this, I know that he works for a man named Michael, he's a terrorist, and if Jesse listens to this guy she's going to be lead straight into a trap." He said slowly.

"I know her uncle, he wouldn't harm a hair on her head," Joe responded defensively.

"How do you know? Jesse didn't even know that she had an uncle until yesterday." Rodney began to pace the floor as he spoke.

"I've known since my daughter married Jackson, though," Joe began, "When her father went away me and Jason became close friends. Yes, he used to work for Michael, but now he doesn't, he's retired."

"The job he had is not normally something that you would just retire from, Mr. Reisert."

"Jason made a deal, he pulled off a job and they left him at peace."

"How do you know that he wasn't lying to you?" Rodney asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Because I hired him, to protect Jessica."

* * *

"So, Jackie boy can't shoot, but his lovely daughter was made for this kind of work, eh?" Michael said from behind her; they were in an underground shooting range.

Jessica had told her Uncle that she was a lousy shot, that wasn't entirely true. Before she had met Brent she had been a lousy shot, but he decided that he say 'potential' in her and gave her a few lessons. It hadn't taken long for her to become a grade A marksman.

"My Dad couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat," she said taking aim once more. Michael opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by her shooting of a round of bullets into the dummy that stood about a mile away behind the platform she was shooting from.

"Why do you always aim for the throat?" he asked rubbing his neck as if he had been punched there.

"It's not an instantaneous death, you could still recover, and it gives you the advantage with the chase."

"Advantage?" he repeated quirking an eyebrow.

"When you have been wounded right here," she said placing her hand near the bottom of his throat. "It messes with your breathing, if you were to try and hide, I could hear you."

"You seem to have thought this through," he said taking the gun from her hand and putting in his jacket pocket for safe keeping.

Jessica waited for him to turn around before she put on of the empty bullet shells in the pocket of her jeans.

* * *

Jason sank into his sofa, letting out a loud sigh and checking his watch. To say that he was surprised to have Lisa come out a coma, would be an understatement. He had gone to the hospital in hopes that Jessica would be able to help him, but ended up finding a rather healthy, very much awake, Lisa Ripner.

He had gone and contacted Jesse knowing that Jackson would more then pissed. But he knew that if he had contacted Jackson himself he would have been in even greater trouble. Jackson would have killed him on the spot! That wasn't something he needed just moments before he would have suggested a way to get the cure for his wife.

Glancing at his cell phone that rested on the arm rest, he realized that he had a message from… Jackson?

* * *

"Lisa. You really should be giving me more credit," Jackson murmured, "You don't know if I have something up my sleeve." He said gently brushing a few stray strands of brown hair out of her face.

" Jackson, do you even know where this guy is? Or where he took her?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. " Jackson, please tell me you won't run in there, knife in hand, and not have something remotely resembling a plan."

"Lisa, you know me better then that, don't you?" Jackson said with a smirk.

" Jackson, don't do anything stupid," Lisa said, then thinking over what she said she quickly added. "_Try _not to do anything stupid."

"Don't worry about it, Leese," he said turning towards the door. "I'm going to get Jessica back even if it kills me to do so."

* * *

Jason wrapped his jacket around so tight that he could feel his hands begin to numb; he was trying desperately not to let his fear show. He knew that no one would blame him if they found out that he was afraid, or more of, what he was afraid of. Any one would be afraid too, if they had had Jackson ask them to a meeting, alone in the middle of the night in a dark alley.

Glancing around, he felt as if he some one was watching him. Unconsciously, he reached for the knife that he had stashed in his jacket pocket before he left. Before he could grip the handle to it, a hand came around his throat and his was pushed against the wall.

"You tricked my daughter," Jason barely had time to realize that it was Jackson who had him pinned to the wall before the attacker landed a punch to his nose.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family, Jason." He hissed, his anger was coming off of his body in waves.

" Jackson, I was trying to help," Jason said calmly.

" I. Told. You. To stay. Away. From my. Family."

**F/B **

**Jason was pacing the floor when Jackson came bursting through the door, holding a small brown bag in his hands. **

**"What are you doing, Jackson?" Jason asked as Jackson threw the bag at his brother. Opening the bag he found a large silver knife sitting inside. **

**"I thought you said that you wouldn't be able to get it, Jackie," he smirked. **

**"Don't call me that," Jackson hissed shoving his hands into his pockets. "The guy didn't even ask for ID; now you've got to keep up your end of the deal, bro." **

**"Huh? Oh yea, the teacher will never know about your little accident last year." **

**"Jason, I've got to ask you, what do you do with all these weapons?" Jackson asked sitting down at the small desk within the room that they shared. **

**"Questions will get you no where, Jackson." **

**F/B **

"Jackson, I know what this is about," he said, "When I went to see your daughter, I knew already that you would be upset. That's why I had to go behind your back."

"You. Will. Stay. Away. From. My daughter."**

* * *

Please Review! **


	7. Always Point Out

_"…Always Point Out…"

* * *

_

" Jackson, I really think that you're over reacting," Jason said trembling slightly. "She's my niece; I should be able to see her every now and then."

"What do you think this is, Jason? Seventh Heaven?" Jackson laughed, "I've got news for you, the good ol' reverend ain't gonna come out from around the corner and curse me."

" Jackson, you don't understand," Jason begged, "I was only trying to help, me and Jesse… we were going to, going to get the cure." He said as he gasped for air while Jackson tightened his grip on the man's throat.

"You tricked my daughter!" Jackson spat, "You set us up. You played her for the fool! What did you think that you could slip in and out of this whole game unnoticed? Did you think that I wouldn't find out?"

Jason was close to unconsciousness when Jackson loosened his grip on his throat, slightly. "I've been watching you ever since Joe hired you. I can't believe that you thought you would be able to come and go unnoticed, you followed her for years, and just to let you know you weren't that good at it." Jason's eyes widened as Jackson tightened his grip on the man's throat once more, "I don't even know why Michael hired you."

" Jackson, please." He gasped, trying to get his brother to show the least bit of pity, "I know where she is." Something flashed in Jackson's eyes and he released his brother's throat allowing him to slide to the ground.

"Has he hurt her?" when he didn't answer Jackson grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the cement wall behind them. "Has. He. Hurt. Her?" he rasped through clenched teeth.

"Why would he harm his prize?"

"Why does he want her?" he hissed, he was getting tired of looking at this man's face. The first chance he got he would make sure that he wouldn't have to any more, but now wasn't the time for petty revenge.

"Isn't it obvious, Jackie?" he laughed slightly, "What is it that the Ripner's are famous for?" Realization finally dawned on him and his face fell. "The precious Ripner daughter _is _going to turn out just like her father! I wonder how long it will take for her to make her first kill." Jackson released his collar and Jason's smile only grew wider as Jackson scowled, "I wonder how long it will take for her to turn into Jackson Ripner." Jason was now watching his younger brother with amusement as he broke his spirit again. Well, tried. "I wonder, will she ever actually be able to cope with it? Will she be able to fall in love when she gets into it? Do you think that she'll be a heart breaker? Hmmm, maybe she'll kill the man that she falls in love with," Jason smirked and watched as his brother regained his composure.

"Shut. Up. About. My daughter!" he shouted landing a punch between Jason's eyes. Letting out a loud cry of agony Jason fell to the ground as blood ran out of a small cut on his fore head from Jackson's wedding band. "She will not become a killer! You are going to help me get her back."

"Or what?" Jackson's eyes lit up at the question and he leaned forward to whisper harshly to the man.

"I'll kill you."

* * *

Jesse stretched her arms over her head and let out a loud, exaggerated, sigh. As she sat on the edge of the fountain surrounded by cement walls, she found that she was oddly, calm. The fact that she was picturing Rodney sitting with her had nothing to do with it though, of course not. Jessica Seabreeze Ripner had never really considered herself girlfriend material, but there comes a time in a young girl's life when they have to be able to separate what their female-driven-fact-based logic is telling them, and what their mind is telling them. As much as she hated to admit it, she had actually liked Rodney when he first showed interest in her mother; most kids would have just said "too bad" and walked away. Maybe that's why she likes him so much when she hardly knew him. 

Jesse jumped to her feet with the sound of footsteps approaching her peaceful position, "What now?" she snapped at Bradley as he approached.

"The boss is gone," he said simply, when he got within arms distance. She tried to take a step away from him, but he reached out and caught her before she could. "I don't like it when the boss plays favorites!" And with that he gave her shoulders a shove sending her into the fountain behind her.

When she tried to sit up, he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her barely an inch under the waters surface. Jessica was her father's daughter, thus she inherited his amazing ability to hold her breath for long periods of time, though, she didn't hold out any hope that Michael would return before she lost to the darkness of death. And she knew that there was no way that Bradley would let her live unless he was stopped by Michael.

Looking into his cold eyes, she knew that it was only a matter of time before her body forced her to open her mouth causing her to take the water into her lungs. Darkness was creeping into her vision and her lungs begged for the air that she couldn't give. She could feel her heart slow as her mind began to lose control of all thought, she was almost sure that tears were leaking out of her eyes even though she was under water. Bradley's grip on her shoulders tightened as he shoved her even further under the water's surface. Her lips were closed so tightly that they began to hurt making it even harder for her to deny her lungs the breath of air they were begging for.

She could hold her breath for long, but not that long. Closing her eyes tightly, her lips began to part and darkness consumed her offering her shelter from the pain she was enduring at this man's hand.

_'I'm so sorry daddy…'_

* * *

**Please review! I'm open to flames and critiques.**


	8. Just Whats

_"…Just what's…"

* * *

_

"Wake up!" Michael shouted as he shook Jessica roughly by the shoulders. Suddenly, she turned on her side as she coughed hysterically. Her lungs ached from coughing and her head was pounding with images of her lying in an open casket; she felt like hell and all she wanted to do was role over and die.

"Why am I not dead?" she asked harshly after she got over her coughing fit. He gazed down at her with questions in his eyes, they went unspoken though as he answered hers.

"I came back earlier then I was expected, caught Bradley by surprise, I had to revive you," her breath caught in her throat and he gave a low chuckle that made her glare at him. "Don't worry, I don't do mouth to mouth, left that to one of my associates,"

"That's so much better?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I figured that you would think so," his grin widened and he leaned down closer to her as if he was sharing a secret with a close friend. "If I were to introduce you, I'm sure that you wouldn't find it wrong."

Jesse wanted nothing more then to ask him what he meant by that, but, something else came to the forefront of her mind and she felt compelled to ask the million dollar question. "What did you do to Bradley?" Michael dropped his jaw as if he were shocked and thought that she wouldn't ask that question.

"Lets just say that… he won't be able to do his job for quit a while," a devious grin slowly played across his lips and he stood to his feet.

Jessica Seabreeze Ripner knew what this meant; as much as Michael tried to hide she knew that he had most likely killed the young man. _'Why do you even care, Jessica?' _she thought to herself. _'You should be rejoicing for having that guy out of your life for good, stop being paranoid.' _She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Michael had been talking to her for the past five minutes.

"Ripner, did you hear anything that I just said?" her head snapped up and she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry, seeing as I've been kidnapped and nearly killed, I happen to be a little slow to listen to the man who made my life a living… nightmare." She snapped and was given an open palmed slap to the face causing the head ache that had earlier only threatened to take over, now do so.

"You never learn do you?"

"Apparently not,"

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, just like your stupid mother." He shouted pacing in front of her.

"Will you stop mentioning my mother already? I swear it's like you're in love with he-!" she stopped in mid thought before thinking over her last statement. "You're not in love with my mother are you?"

Michael's face twisted in to a look of disgust and he stopped right in front of her looking down at her as if she had just slapped him across the face. "Why would you even ask such a stupid question?"

"Well, I noticed that you didn't answer it," she said having fun ticking him off.

"I just did!"

"Answering a question with a question is not answering!"

"Where's the logic in that?" she now stood to her feet so that she could argue full force.

"If you answer with a question, you are trying to divert the subject."

"That's not always correct," he chuckled.

"Generally," she shrugged, "If you answer with a question, it's leading the person's attention away from the subject so that they could answer your question."

"But answering with a question, simply shows that they have other interests then just your question,"

"But it's trying to get them to pay attention to your interests and not theirs." This gained a deep, rough, chuckle from Michael and he ran a hand through his hair.

"You are a piece of work, Ripner."

**F/B **

**Taking a deep breath, Lisa leaned back in her chair and awaited the sound of Jackson's car pulling into the driveway. She didn't have to wait as long as she thought, Jackson walked into the house slamming the door behind him. **

**" Jackson, honey, what's wrong?" she asked as he stomped into the office she was sitting in. **

**"I don't know how you do it, Lisa!" he shouted. **

**"Do what, Jackson?" **

**"Deal with… people! I don't know how you do it, Lisa, but I just can't do it!" **

**"Some people just aren't made to deal with more then one person," she assured him. " Jackson, what did you do?" **

**"My boss, I killed him," he said as if it was something he did everyday. Lisa's face paled visibly and Jackson's tone softened, "Don't worry, Leese, no one is going to come after us, they already had someone waiting to become the new boss." His tone told Lisa all she needed to know, or so she thought. **

**" Jackson, tell me you're not going to be head manager." **

**"No," he said with a loud sigh, "But the guy who was supposed to take over after this one retired is only four at the moment." **

**"He's four years old and you're going to place him as head manager?" she shouted. **

**"Do you think the council is really that stupid?" he chuckled, "No, they are having someone take over for him until he comes of age." **

**" Jackson, promise me that when the babies come you won't endanger them," she said looking into his eyes. He seemed to go dead for a moment before he looked away from her, " Jackson?" **

**"I can't promise anything, Leese, but I can certainly try," his voice was very soft and quiet. **

**" Jackson," Lisa began sternly, "The very first time that something happens to my children I'm packing a bag and leaving with both of them." **

**F/B **

Lisa was wrenched from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and her father walking in.

"Dad, I thought you would never come!" she said as he embraced her. A tear of joy ran silently down her cheek and caused a small dark spot on her hospital gown. "Dad? Have you seen Jessica lately?"

"No, not since last night," he said worried. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, "Didn't she come and visit you today?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday, even then she didn't speak to me. She stayed for almost five minutes then bolted," without taking her eyes off of her father she continued. " Jackson," she cleared her throat, "Jackson, he, he sold her, Dad, to get the cure for me he sold, Jessica to his boss." She broke down in sobs as Joe once again took her up in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Lisa, it's Jackson, he always has a plan. He'll get her back," Joe said trying to reassure her.

"Even if he does I just don't think I can forgive him for what he did," she said wiping viscously at her tears.

"Lisa, Jackson never goes into anything without a plan, he'll bring her back."

"I don't think I could even look at him after what he's done, Dad I don't think I could still be married to him even after he brings back Jessica."

"Lisa," her father said, "You love Jackson."

"No, I don't think I do."

* * *

**Okey, so this one was planting seeds for the sequal, Please Review. Does anyone know who did the song this is named after?**


	9. Wrong With Me

_"…Wrong With Me…" _

* * *

_She said she's had enough; well it sounds to me like you're straight out of luck._

Opening the large walk in closet, Jessica proceeded in picking her outfit for the evening.

_And she said you weren't true, and life's not blowing her kisses thanks to you. _

Spinning around, she looked herself up and down in the mirror trying to decide if she should wear the hip hugger jeans and poncho. Taking it off, she went looking for something else.

_I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinking, I can't imagine why you didn't even sink in. they say you never know what you've got 'til it's gone. _

Pulling the dark blue long-sleeved-skin-tight shirt over her head, she again checked herself out in the mirror. She decided to keep the short jean skirt but lose the shirt.

_She said she's had enough, well it sounds like you're still out of luck. _

Buttoning up the black silk blouse she tried to decide whether she should change into the white silk blouse instead. Finally she decided to go with the white one.

_And she said you still weren't true, and life's not blowing her kisses thanks to you. _

_I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinking, I can't imagine why you didn't even sink in, they say you never know what you've got 'til it's gone. _

Jessica spun around as she let her body move with the music. She really needed something to calm her nerves down and this seemed to work. For the moment.

_And she said, it's gonna be alright, because God made a way through the pain and he opened her eyes. And she said, you came calling back, you came calling back, but after what you did to her she wouldn't have any of that. _

Suddenly the music stopped and Jesse found herself looking into the face of the very amused Michael. "I was listening to that," she growled grabbing a pair of high heels off ofthe shelf next to her.

"Unfortunately, so was I," he sneered. Jesse slid the shoes on and began to fiddling with the ends of her hair trying to decide what to do with it.

"It wasn't that bad, goodness you sound just like Grandpa Joe," she sighed. She missed Joe more than anything, did he know what had happened to her? maybe he thought that she had ran away from home as she had threatened to do on a regular basis.

"Are you ready, or should I sit here and wait?" he asked looking around the room.

"I have to do something with my hair," she reached for a clip, "I'll only be a second." He slapped her hand away and straightened the collar of his suit.

"Leave it down, I like it like that," she shuddered as what he said sunk in. What he had said didn't help her any, in fact it only made her want to put her hair up more. Anything that Michael liked had to be bad.

"What is the point of this diner, thing anyway?"

"You, my dear, are a business interest, many of our partners are interested in the famous Jackson Ripner's daughter. You're like a celebrity here," he said ushering her from the room.

"Yeah, I'll bet a lot of celebrities take lessons on how to kill people," she murmured under her breath.

* * *

Rodney hated Saturday's. he never had anything to do, and all his friends were either out with their girlfriends or grounded. Why couldn't he be the one with the girlfriend for once? Then he could at least have some fun when his friends were gone. Suddenly his cell phone rang breaking him from his thoughts.

"Rodney," he answered it.

"Rodney, I don't know if you remember me, my name is Jackson Ripner, we saw each other the other night when I went to go get Jesse." The cool, calm voice came over the phone and Rodney found himself feeling very calm and relaxed. Almost.

"Yes, Mister Ripner I've heard a lot about you, not a lot of it good," he said evenly.

"Listen closely, because I'm going to ask you something that has nothing to do with the reason to which I am calling you, how old are you?" Rodney paused for a moment before answering.

"Seventeen, why?"

"Because if my daughter is going to go out with someone then it better not be someone who's to old for her." He paused to let it sink in, "But now for the real reason that I am calling, we think that we may know where to find Jessica." He let it sink in for a moment. "The only problem is that Jessica doesn't trust me, she trusts you even if I don't."

"You don't trust me?" there was a long, awkward pause before Jackson spoke again.

"My daughter has a hard time trusting anyone, even herself, and for some reason she trusts you after only knowing you for a few days. For this reason I know that I should trust you, seeing as there seems to be some hidden reason, but I just don't, it's not a matter of something you did. I am not naive in any way, and it could take a lifetime for me to trust you enough not to growl at you when I see you with my daughter." He said hoping he got the message across.

"I see, Jack, now what can I do to help you? If she doesn't trust you right now she will after you get her back," Rodney said.

"My daughter is as hard headed as me, she wouldn't trust me if I pulled a bullet out of her and saved her life." Jackson growled, "And don't call me 'Jack'," his tone was clipped and left no room for question.

"Okay, don't call you Jack right now, don't really get it, but okay."

"Never Jack, you don't ever want to call me Jack, You will not like it if you do," his voice was cold as if he was punishing a child.

* * *

**The song that I used is called 'Gone' by Toby Mac. Please Review!**


	10. They Call It

_"… They Call It…"

* * *

_

_Where is the moment when you need it the most? _

_Kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. _

Music played softly behind the sound of the men talking. As Jesse looked around, she could see small groups of people talking, some were dancing to the music together, but most of them were men discussing business deals.

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey. _

_They tell me your passions gone away. _

_And I don't need no carrying on. _

Clutching her glass, Jesse began to walk through the crowd hopping to find someplace to hide from everyone's penetrating gaze. Her wine glass was full and she needed someplace to dump it instead of having to drink it herself.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low. _

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. _

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm, gently, and turned her around to face them. A gasp escaped her and her knees almost gave out.

_You tell me your life's been way off of line. _

_You're falling to pieces every time. _

_And I don't need no carrying on. _

"Rodney, what are you doing here?"

_Cause you had a bad day. __You're taking one down. _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around. _

Before answering, he snaked his arm around her waist and spun her around. Initially forcing her to dance with him.

_You say you don't know. __You tell me don't lie. _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride. _

"Rodney, don't tell me that you're working with Michael," she said as they moved across the dance floor together.

_You had a bad day. __The camera don't lie. __You're coming back down and you really don't mind. __You had a bad day. __You had a bad day. _

"I'm not working for Michael, but you need to listen to me very carefully," he whispered in her ear.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday. _

_The point is they laugh at what you say. _

_And I don't need no carrying on. _

"Rodney, how did you get in here?" she whispered back into his ear. "Jessica, please I just need you to listen to me very carefully."

_You had a bad day. _

_You're taking one down. _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around. _

"Tonight, at midnight Michael is going to have a private meeting with the council."

_You say you don't know. _

_You tell me don't lie. _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride. _

"As far as intelligence goes, they are discussing your future."

_You had a bad day. _

_The camera don't lie. _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind. _

_You had a bad day. _

_You had a bad day. _

"We know that at least one of the members think that they should just put into one of their so called chamber's and leave you there until you die."

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out __Wrong. _

_You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that __Strong ._

_Well I'm not wrong. _

"At least four of them think they should put you to work."

_So where is the passion when you need it the most. __Oh you and I. _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. _

"The other's think that they should just torture you to death." Jesse opened her mouth to speak but Rodney continued. "The council consists of ten men, so any way they go, you're life is not going to be very good." He dipped her and looked into her pale blue eyes.

_Cause you had a bad day. __You're taking one down. _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around. _

"At midnight I need you to be in your bedroom, in your bathroom, once you're there just wait."

_You say you don't know. __You tell me don't lie. _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride. _

"Jesse, we'll get you out of here don't worry."

_You had a bad day. __You see what you like. _

_And how does it feel, one more time. _

Rodney stood and then disappeared, leaving Jessica standing in the middle of the dance floor waiting for midnight.

* * *

_Lisa _

_A divorce wouldn't be so bad, would it? I mean, my parents got a divorce, it didn't seem so bad, at least not to me. I don't think Jackson would be the kind of jerky ex-husband, I told him the first time something happened to my children I would pack a bag and leave. I made sure to make that clear when we found out about the children. I had hoped he wouldn't put into a situation that would cause me to make a decision, him or the children. _

_I hope he understands what a hard choice this is. _

_Jackson_

_I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for Jessica and Lisa. She just woke up from a coma and finds that I sold her daughter to get the cure so that she could wake up. But when I did it I knew that I would be saving her, or she would find some way to get out herself. I also knew that she would hate me for the rest of her life, but both of them would be safe, and I'm the father she was doomed to hate me for life anyway. And this boy, Rodney, he's not such a bad kid. When I first saw him in the hospital with my daughter I didn't think that it would go further then that day, but for some reason Jesse ended up trusting him, maybe I could to. If she could then there must be a reason why she had, perhaps I should trust him. I guess I'm well on my way to having to trust him, I don't know what it is about that kid but something just rubs me the wrong way, maybe I'm just pulling to protective father gig again. _

_

* * *

_

**I think every one knows the song that I used for this one, please review!**


	11. Chap Sticks

"…_Chap Sticks…"

* * *

_

_Whoa-o...I've been banging my head against the wall.  
Whoa-o...for so long it seems I knocked it down, yeah it got knocked down.  
Whoa-o...and the heating bill went through the roof.  
Whoa-o...and the wall I knocked down was the proof._

_That my landlord needed to kick me out.  
_

Jesse shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

_I got evicted now I'm living on the street.  
My spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me._

Slowly she began to walk down the hall to her bedroom.

_Too many turns have turned out to be wrong.  
This time I learned that, I knew it all along. _

The sound of music drifted in the air and she still held the full wine glass as she walked down the hallway.

_When car crashes occur.  
Then Ill be what you were.  
When I see what I should.  
When I see that its good (that its good)_

She came to what she recognized as the room she had been staying in earlier that day. Gently, she knocked on the door knowing that she wouldn't get an answer.  
_  
To experience the bittersweet.  
To taste defeat.  
Then brush my teeth.  
Experience the bittersweet.  
To taste defeat.  
Then brush my teeth.  
_

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked through closing it behind her.

_  
Cause I struggle with forward motion.  
I struggle with forward motion.  
We all struggle with forward motion.  
Cause forward motion is harder than it sounds.  
Well every time I gain some ground.  
I gotta turn myself around again.  
It's harder than it sounds.  
Well every time I gain some ground.  
I gotta turn myself around again._

Glancing at the clock she realized that it was only eleven thirty, and she decided it would be a good idea to change and probably shower before it was time to catch up with Rodney. 

Whoa-o...I've been banging my head against the wall.  
Whoa-o...for so long it seems I got knocked out. Yeah, got knocked out cold.  
Whoa-o...and the medical bills went through the roof.  
Whoa-o...and the scar on my head is the proof.  
That Ill still remember this when I get old.

Turning on the hot water she began to brush her hair and search for shampoo. She really wanted just sink into a hot bath and fall asleep, but she knew it wouldn't be in her best interest if she was in the bath tub when they camebursting through the door.

_  
I got evicted now I'm living on the street.  
My spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me.  
Too many turns have turned out to be wrong.  
This time I learned that, I knew it all along._

It didn't take long for her to get in and out of the shower. As she stood in front of mirror running a hand through her wet hair, she couldn't help but think of what Rodney had said. What did the council have against her? was her father really that much of a trouble maker? 

When I grasp the concept.  
Then Ill sleep where you slept.  
When I know I need help.  
When I allow myself (allow myself)

She wiggled into a pair of tight jeans and pulled a white T-shirt over her head. Bending down, she picked up her wrist watch off of the ground and looked at it. Twelve 0'one, she would be seeing someone coming for her within the next few moments. Just as she began to wonder how they were going to meet her there was a knock on the door. 

To experience the bittersweet.  
To taste defeat.  
Then brush your teeth.  
Experience the bittersweet.  
To taste defeat.  
Then brush your teeth.

"Who is it?" she called without turning to the door.

"Take a wild guess, kid."

Cause I struggle with forward motion.  
I struggle with forward motion.  
We all struggle with forward motion.

The voice made her jump and she turned to the door, "Are ya decent?"

Cause forward motion is harder than it sounds.  
Well every time I gain some ground.  
I gotta turn myself around again.  
It's harder than it sounds.  
Well every time I gain some ground.  
I gotta turn myself around again.

"Why should I let you in?"

_  
Cause I struggle with forward motion.  
Cause I struggle with forward motion.  
We all struggle with forward motion.  
_

She heard him let out a loud sigh and she knew that he was trying his hardest not to break down the door. "Did you listen to anything that Rodney said?"

(Cause forward motion is harder than it sounds.  
Well every time I gain some ground  
I gotta turn myself around again.  
Cause forward motion is harder than it sounds  
well every time I gain some ground.  
I gotta turn myself around again.)

"Yes, I did. Why didn't you send him instead of you coming? I don't like you!" she shouted at the door.

_  
Cause I struggle with forward motion.  
Cause I struggle with forward motion.  
We all struggle with forward motion.  
_

"Jessica, I know you don't trust me, or like me for that matter, but right now you need to listen to me. After this is over, if you still want me to, I'll disappear. I'll check in with Lisa ever now and then, butother then that you won't have to deal with me any more. Please, Jessica, just open this door." He was begging now and Jesse couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt shoot through her. She opened the door and fell into her fathers arms sobbing.

_  
Cause I struggle with forward motion.  
Cause I struggle with forward motion.  
We all struggle with forward motion._

"Jesse, it's okay," he said stroking her hair. His shirt was wet with tears, but he didn't mind as he held his daughter in his arms. She jerked herself from his grasp and began pounding her fists into his chest. Her attempts didn't hurt him in her weakened state, he stood there, letting her release all the anger she had boiled up over the past years. For the moment they weren't in a hurry. For the moment.

She collapsed once again into his arms and he picked her up as if she was a six year old being brought out of a car asleep. Gently, he set her on the large bed and lightly tried to shake her out of it.

"Jesse, I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did, but I can tell you it won't happen again." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Jackson?" her voice emerged quietly and it barely reached his ears.

"The one and only, Kiddo."

"I wanna go home."

* * *

"Jackson, do you have her yet?" Rodney whispered harshly into his earpiece. 

"Yeah, meet me and Jason on the front lawn, I've prepared for a pick up," Jackson's voice came in loud and clear as Rodney turned the corner. When he did so, he found himself starring into the face of Jackson's dang boss.

"Jackie, we may have a problem here…"

* * *

**The sing for this one was 'Forward Motion' by Reliant K, please review. **


	12. Chapped Lips

"…_Chapped Lips…"

* * *

_

_Throw up your rockfist if you're feeling it when I drop this._

Rodney made the first move by landing a punch between his eyes.

_Show 'em how we blow the spot.  
Let's make it hot, let's shock 'em with the bodyrock 'til the party stops._

_It's time to take it up a notch, and keep it locked, for all the head bangers in the parking lot. _

_Here we come, if you're ready or not._

Jumping to his feet, Michael swung his left fist, but Rodney quickly dodged that then blocked his right fist that was swung at his shoulder. Michael then landed a kick to his midsection sending him into the wall.

_No time to talk. Cause we on the clock bringing that Uhh, Uhh, to your  
block._

Jackson helped Jessica to her feet then ushered her out the door. He was taking wide, smooth, strides and Jesse wasn't having a hard time keeping up like most people did with her father. "Jackson you said that you were having a pick up for us, who is it that _you _could possibly have gotten to pick us up?"

_Let me show ya where we're coming from, it don't stop, from L.A. to New York. Show me what you got now!_

"You'll see when we get there; right now we have to get out of here. On the way in, me and the boy set the halls to blow on the way in to give a distraction for our get away."

_All I know, is what it did take to make this, all I am, is what it will take to break this.  
All I know, is what it did take to make this._

_All I am is what it will take to break this.  
Light it up now, Light it up now._

"I don't have time for this!" Rodney growled pushing himself off the wall. Rushing Michael, he swung his fists at his face missing repeatedly. Finally landing a punch to Michael's jaw he fell onto his back cradling his jaw tenderly.

_Try running me down, keep running around, I'm faking you out, would you just, make it what you want it to be, about to find out, what you're all about, I'm calling you out, won't ya just set  
me free._

Rodney could hear footsteps fast approaching and he turned around just in time to see Jessica and Jackson round the corner. Their pace slowed slightly but they didn't stop until Michael made it to his feet

_All I am is what it will take to break this.  
Light it up now, Light it up now_.

"I thought we had a deal, Jackson."

_Try running me down, keep running around, I'm faking you out, would you just, make it what you  
want it to be, about to find out, what you're all about, I'm calling you out, won't ya just set  
me free. _

"You know me, Michael, when it comes to family matters I'm all over the place when it come to details." Michael opened his mouth to retort when there was a faint beep from Jackson's watch.

_Try running me down, keep running around, I'm faking you out, would you just, make it  
what you want it to be, about to find out, what you're all about, I'm calling you out, won't ya  
just set me free._

Before Jessica or Michael could ask what it was for or make a smart retort both Jackson and Rodney grabbed Jesse's shoulder's and dropped to the floor. She ended up under Jackson since Rodney was rendered unconscious on contact.

The explosion blew bits of rubble through the air, and the smell of fire lingered near her as she gently moved Jackson off of her. For the moment he seemed to be unconscious. A noise caught her ear and she looked up to see a pile of rubble move slightly and let out a groan.

_All I know, is what it did take to make this, all I am, is what it will take to break this.  
All I know is what it did take to make this. _

Quickly, she took the gun out of Jackson breast pocket, and then digging into the pocket of her jeans, she pulled out the empty bullet she picked up after practicing in the gun range with Michael. Using the empty bullet she loaded the gun then stood to her feet.

_All I am is what it will take to break this.  
Light it up now, light it up now._

Tossing the rubble from his body, Michael jumped to his feet. His breathes were coming in gasps as he took off his coat and threw it to the floor. He narrowed his eyes and took a large step toward Jessica who simply leveled the gun with his fore head. "Go. Ahead. Shoot. Me. Jesse."_  
_  
_Throw up your rockfist if you're feeling it when I drop this. Uhh, Uhh, That's the sound when  
the rock hits._

It felt like hours had passed before Michael realized that she wasn't going to pull the trigger. "You've got no guts, Ripner," he said taking a step forward.

"Don't move!" she shouted squeezing the trigger slightly, but not enough to shoot. Michael threw his hands up as if to surrender, but he yet again took a step forward. "I said don't move!" she shouted again. But Michael called her bluff and took a step forward. But then he heard the bullet fall into place.

_Oh, you never know, I might let go. Just roll, roll. Get ready, Get set. Throw  
up your rockfist if you're feeling it when I drop this._

Pulling the trigger, Jessica knew ahead of time that she wouldn't be hearing the sound of a bullet being shot. She smirked at him andlet him continue before she would humble him.

"You know, Jessica, I was wrong about you, you're not like your Mother, you are one hundred percent the daughter of Jackson Ripner." He said with a gleam in his eyes. Then suddenly, he took a step back trembling slightly.

_Uhh, Uhh, That's the sound when the rock hits. _

_Oh, you never know, I might let go. Just roll, roll. Get ready, Get set._

"Why thank you," a voice came from behind her back and she recognized it immediately as Jackson's voice. "Most people would have just killed her, but instead you insult her giving me time to plan my next move," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Ripper."

_That's the sound when the rock hits, that's the sound when the rock hits, that's the sound  
when the rock hits. Jump, jump! Make the sound when the rock hits,_

Father and daughter stood next to each other as they stepped forward and each landed a punch to his face, he fell to the ground with two black eyes.

_Throw up you rockfist if you're feeling it when I drop this._

_

* * *

_**That was 'Rawkfist' by Thousand Foot Krutch. Please review!**


	13. Epilogue: And Things Like Chemistry

"…_And Things Like Chemistry…"

* * *

_

_Ok, so, who doesn't own a cell phone?  
Who brought back their permission slip?_

Jesse leaned her head back and let it rest on the ambulance behind her. She was so caught up within herself as she tried to relax that she didn't notice the grey haired man walk up next to her, "Hello, I'm Charles Keefe, I'll assume you're Jessica Ripner?"

_Because I know nobody wants to stay home.  
While the rest of us go out and make a day of it._

"Yes, my name is Jessica Ripner, call me Jesse please, though," she said shaking his hand firmly. "My goodness I've heard so much about you, from my dad."

"Well, he is married to the best friend of my wife, well before she fell into a coma," he said with a smile. She could tell that he was trying to be friendly but it wasn't working to well.

"I kinda figured that."

_Cause theme parks are so much more fun when the sun's outside  
And I lost my phone to the lake beneath the Batman ride._

Jackson sat on the hood of one of the many police cars that surrounded the building, "You Jackson Ripner?" he looked up to see a large police officer holding papers out to him.

"Yeah, what are these for?" he asked taking them from the man.

"They are from your wife, Lisa Ripner, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news…"

_They're starting something, and I don't want to begin it  
(I don't want to begin it)  
They're looking for trouble, but with me it won't be found  
(With me, won't be found)_

Jesse was just starting to calm her nerves when she saw Jackson stalk by.

_And I regret that I'm completely out of daytime minutes  
(I don't want to begin it)  
And, so, I guess I'll have to wait a lot til 8 o'clock comes around_

"Jackson where are you going?" she called after him making him turn to her.

_Ok, so, who doesn't have a cell phone  
Well, I don't need to ask my friends_

"I told you I was leaving when I got this done, I never break a promise," he said with a certain sadness in his eyes.

_Because, I know mine was fastened to my jawbone  
Thanks to all those nights and weekends_

"So you **are** abandoning me again," she said looking at the ground, "Only this time it's not just me, it's mom to!"

_Cause theme parks are so much more fun when the sun's outside  
And I lost my phone to the lake beneath the Batman ride_

"Goodness, you hate me when I'm gone! You hate me when I here, what do you want from me woman?" he shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"I want you to be my dad!"

_They're starting something, and I don't want to begin it  
(I don't want to begin it)  
They're looking for trouble, but with me it won't be found  
(With me, won't be found)_

Jackson merely blinked at her for a moment. What did she mean be a dad? He was her dad already, wasn't he?

_And I regret that I'm completely out of daytime minutes  
(I don't want to begin it)  
And, so, I guess I'll have to wait a lot til 8 o'clock comes around_

"I want you to send me back to my room because I have to much make up on, or lecture me because I'm showing too much skin! I want you to try and scare off my prom date when I bring him home, and all my boyfriends _after _that. Then I want you to walk me down the aisle to marry the one guy who stayed through everything you put him through trying to scare him off. Then I want you to get drunk at the wedding and sing some out of date song that no one knows the lyrics to anymore." A tear ran down her cheek and she continued, "I want you to be my dad, not just some father who comes around every now and then."

_When it comes to relationships (I'm the dumbest one)  
And I don't mean just with girls (I mean with everyone)  
Your illustrations always point out just what's wrong with me  
It's Chap Stick, and Chapped Lips, and things like Chemistry_

"Jesse…" his voice trailed off as he watched his teenage daughter wither in front of him.

"No, you know what? Just go, you want to go, it's not going to make a difference what I say or do, so just go." She sighed taking a step back.

"Will you at least let me finish?"

"Fine, finish, father," she spat.

"You're make up is too dark." She smiled and laughed.

_It's Chap Stick, and Chapped Lips, and things like..._

Jesse and Jackson were still talking when Jason and Rodney walked up to them, "Hey Jesse." Rodney said draping his arm over her shoulders. Jackson shot him a look and he dropped the arm to his side once again.

_It's Chap Stick, and Chapped Lips, and things like..._

Jesse reached over and grabbed his arm; she draped it back over her shoulders then held his hand so that he couldn't move it again.

_It's Chap Stick, and Chapped Lips, and things like Chemistry_

"We are the strangest family I have ever seen," Jessica said looking from her uncle then to her father then to Rodney.

_Can I relate to you the way you relate to me  
Can you help me out with my chemistry_

"You would call us a family, Jess?" Jackson asked surprised after everything that had happened within the last week.

"Considering everything that has happened over the past few years…" she trialed off as she seemed to go into deep thought. "I'd have to say, yes."

_I don't want to be perceived the way I am_

Lisa looked down at the papers that sat on the bed with her. They were copies of the ones she had sent Jackson to sign, _a divorce wouldn't be so bad, would it? _

_I just want to be perceived the way I am _

_

* * *

_

**I finally finished it, yay! w00t w00t! Thank you all who took the time to review, it really helped. And thank you emptyvoices, who helped me with some of the plot development. I really like how this one finished up, and I hope y'all stick around for the sequal. The sequal shoul be up soon it's going to be called, 'The Art of Breaking.' Oh, and before I forget, the name of the band who did this was Reliant K, if you hadn't guessed the name of the song was 'Things Like Chemistry' I know the song doesn't really fit this story, but I used it anyway, sue me. Anywhoosel, what's next on the adgenda? Oh yes, I do not own any of the songs f witch I used, nor do I own anything related to Red Eye. I do have some OFCs in this, I own them. If you would like links to any of the songs I used, just ask,I love them hince the fact that I used them!Oh and the catch to the sequal is, I need ten reviews before I post the sequal. That's all for tonight folks, I bid you farewell from the queen of the marshmellows!**

**-Nina Moore**


End file.
